max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Makino
Makino, a.k.a Lord Makino, is a villain from the Max Steel (2013 TV Series) and the creator of Ultralinks. He is the leader and ruler of a planet called, Planet Makino. Makino is the deadliest villain Max Steel has ever faced. A techno-organic life form from the stars, he is father and God to all Ultralinks. Makino is the most dangerous being in the universe and wants to take it over by absorbing every planet. Makino is plotting on making his second Invasion of Ultralinks, which will take place in Season 2. Makino first appeared in Earth Under Siege Part Two. Makino is voiced by Michael Dobson. Origins Makino is the ruler and leader of the Ultralinks and Planet Makino. Most of his life is unknown, but he is an enemy of N-Tek and Earth. Makino also wants to make an Invasion of Ultralinks and want Earth as their second planet, only that he wants to first, take out the humans that live in Earth and annihilate life on the planet as he did on other worlds. TV Show Season 1 Season 2 Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength- ''' * '''Superhuman 'Speed-' * '''Superhuman Endurance- '''He has shown to be highly durable after being attacked by allmost all of Max's turbo modes and being knocked out by just a few seconds and returns to fight harmless. * '''Yellow Lasers- '''Makino possesses the ability to shoot powerful lasers orbs and stationary laser blasts that were powerful enough to destroy many of N-tek's vehicles. * '''Technokinesis- '''Makino possesses the ability to control and tear apart technology. * '''Tech Absorption- '''Like his past incarnation, Makino can absorb technology and make modes out of them. Modes Makino Main Mode Makino Jet Mode Makino Tank Mode Gallery Trivia * Makino looks like Megatron and Galvatron from Transformers. * Makino is the leader of all of the Ultralinks. * When Makino speaks, the Alphalink speaks at the same time. * Makino came to Earth sixteen years ago, which was the first Ultralink Invasion of Earth that Jim McGrath, Max's father and the original Max Steel and an T.U.R.B.O-Energy powered alien from a planet called Tachyon, stopped. * Makino fights Max Steel for the first time in "Makino Strikes Part One". * Makino was defeated by Max Steel using Turbo Rocket Mode in Makino Strikes: Part 2. * Makino controls the Apha-Link, a machine created to consume planets and worlds. * Makino wished to dissect Steel to find out why he rebelled, something no Ultralink's ever willingly done. * He is capable of removing the steel suit from Max without killing him, but this will cause Max to overload with T.U.R.B.O Energy. * Makino is a parody of Galactus. * Makino fought Ven-Ghan for the first time in Makino Strikes Part Two. * He can absorb any object, which makes a new mode for him. * Makino fought Max Steel for the first time in Makino Strikes Part One. * He has the ability to regenerate. * In Makino Strikes, he only had two new modes, Makino Jet Mode, and Makino Tank Mode. * In Turbo Nova, Makino will be destroyed and defeated by Max Steel with the Turbo Star. * As revealed in Got Turbo Star, Makino wants to destroy Miles Dredd when he comes to Earth. Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:Ultralink Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale Category:Bio-Android Category:Leader Category:Colleague Category:Human Category:Makino